continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
3 Minutes to Midnight
3 Minutes to Midnight is the eleventh episode of Season 3, and the 34th episode overall, of Continuum. Synopsis Kiera finally learns the truth about John Doe. Alec must make a difficult choice between business and family. Liber8 is rocked to the core by new information about their mission. Recap John Doe starts to regain his memory; he remembers shooting and killing Kiera. Terrified by these disturbing memories, he flees her apartment. With Halo ready to launch, Jason goes to the hiding spot where Alec from the original timeline buried his complete time travel device. After he digs it up, he sees Miller running toward him. Jason beats him with his shovel, but quickly realizes it wasn't Miller at all, but rather just a passing jogger. His time travel psychosis is getting worse. When Kiera discovers that John Doe is missing, she seeks out the Freelancers for their help. Catherine won't meet with her, but she meets with Warren and Miller who warn her that John Doe is time anomaly himself and should be treated with caution. As John Doe wanders the city, more of his memory comes back to him, including his arrangement with Chen to correct the timeline. He also remembers his accident: immediately after having shot Kiera, he's hit by a truck outside of Alec's lab. Jason is brought in to the precinct for questioning about assaulting the jogger. He barely makes any sense as Carlos and Kiera question him. Before they go any further, an officer comes in claiming that all criminal assault charges have been dropped and Jason is free to go. Once Jason puts on his Halo bracelet, he acts completely normal. Both Carlos and Kiera suspect that Halo is at the root of the assault; Kiera goes to follow up with Other Alec at PIRON while Carlos investigates why assault charges such as these would suddenly be dropped. Carlos finds out from the arresting officer that Jason's case isn't the first assault case where charges have been dropped; in every instance, Dillon has personally signed off on each dismissal. The common denominator? Halo. At PIRON, Other Alec confirms to Kiera that Halo is a safe product. Just to be sure, Kiera scans him with her CMR; his biometrics confirm his statement. Jason, now wearing Halo, comes in to apologize for his actions. Kiera remains skeptical, but leaves. Other Alec's computer screen reveals that he deliberately turned off her CMR scan ability before she came in. Carlos meets with another person whose assault charges were dropped. He learns he was a Halo beta tester and that after the assault, he received a payoff from Dillon to stay quiet. Carlos finds more Halo beta testers who had the same fate, but none are willing to go on record. John Doe manages to track down Kellog and asks for his help to track down the Freelancers. Kellog reluctantly agrees to help, giving John Doe his own cell phone so they can contact each other once he has more information. Back at PIRON, Jackie and Jason review the status of the Halo beta test: approximately 6% of testers experienced a psychotic break. Jason assures them both than a work around can be created and that Halo is still on schedule to launch. Carlos shares what he's found with Kiera. Without anyone to corroborate his findings by going on record, he's stuck about what to do with Dillon. Meanwhile, Kiera reveals to Carlos that Other Alec wasn't so noble with his "sendoff" of Other Kiera's body and it was an attempt to destroy the evidence that he removed her CMR chip. Carlos is horrified and disgusted by Other Alec's actions. He decides to take a different approach to his case against Dillon by seeking out Julian - now the Vice President of Social Responsibility at PIRON - to do some covert digging into payouts for Halo beta testers. Kiera tracks down a young Brad Tonkin, a boy who's been bullied. At his farm, she discovers John Doe recovering something it seems he buried a long time ago. Kiera demands to know why he left, what he remembers and from when he comes. John Doe refuses and swears she's better off not knowing. Just then, they are ambushed by the entirety of Liber8, who takes them both captive. Travis brutally interrogates John Doe, who shares only that he's here to clean up Liber8's mess. At PIRON, Julian tries to access beta testing records on Halo, but finds his access has been severely restricted. When Jason overhears his efforts, he steps in to assure him that Halo is perfectly safe. When Julian presses him for the truth, Jason starts to unravel, telling Julian he has no place in the future but that Alec Sadler does - and he'll do whatever it takes to preserve that future. Other Alec and security arrive just in time to save Julian from a crazed Jason from strangling him to death. Other Alec slips the Halo cuff onto Jason and he slowly calms down and comes back to reality. At Liber8's hideout, when John Doe refuses to provide more answers, Garza shoots Kiera in the foot with a nail gun to make him talk. He admits that he's from 2039 and he's been sent to avert this exact moment when the timeline actually corrupts. He explains that this moment is Ground Zero to a cataclysmic time anomaly he's been sent back to correct. In his timeline, the corporations never rose to power. Sonya realizes joyfully that Liber8's mission has worked; they changed the timeline and made Kagame's vision real. As Liber8 discusses what to do next with their captives now that they know they've "won" in the future, John Doe and Kiera surreptitiously free themselves from their restraints. John Doe confesses to Kiera that he killed her, not Chen. With little other choice, she makes for their escape. Kiera manages to take Sonya hostage at gunpoint but Sonya argues that it doesn't matter: Liber8 has already won. John Doe runs off, followed by Garza and Travis. Kiera promises to kill Sonya if they kill John Doe. At PIRON, Julian confronts Other Alec about the denial of access to Halo's files and information pertaining to its actual side effects; Other Alec assures his step-brother that it doesn't matter because it's all for the greater good. At the precinct, Carlos decides to confront Dillon without any beta testers willing to corroborate his story. Dillon admits that he's trying to protect PIRON's interests with Halo, assuring Carlos that Halo will change the future by helping to prevent terrorism and crime. When Dillon asks Carlos point blank if he intends to pursue the beta testing payoffs any further, Carlos agrees to let it go. Dillon seems wary just the same. Travis and Garza catch up with John Doe who capture him at gunpoint. In a tense standoff with Kiera holding Sonya at gunpoint and Garza holding John Doe at gunpoint, Kiera lays it all on the table, admitting that she's from the original timeline and that there are two Alec Sadlers in this timeline. When no one believes her, Kiera tells Garza about the story from the war she shared with her at the Freelancer prison in the other timeline - right before she was killed. Kiera also reveals that Garza was paid off and sent by Future Alec to head back into the past to help change the future. The rest of Liber8 is shocked to learn she's basically been working for Alec this whole time. Back at the precinct, Carlos gets a tip that Kiera's gone missing. He heads out to her last known location at the younger Brad Tonkin's farm. As the truth unfolds, John Doe reveals more about his future. Even though the corporations never came to power, war did instead. His timeline is an apocalyptic wasteland. Lucas grows more and more visibly disturbed, realizing that with all these alternate timelines, it doesn't matter what they do: they are all clearly pawns in someone else's game. When things couldn't unravel any further, Kellog and Chen show up, having tracked John Doe via Kellog's cell phone. Kiera lays out the landscape, further confirming Lucas' theory that they're all pawns: Garza was working for Sadler, Kellog working for himself, and Chen for the Freelancers. Chen lowers his weapon and encourages the group to let Brad (John Doe) show them all for himself. Brad's hologram dog tag reveals a message from Kellog describing a terrible future and their mission to correct the timeline. Sonya refuses to believe that their actions are for nothing, but Garza and Lucas desert Liber8. Brad refuses to finish the mission with Chen, claiming he's a different man now. Even Travis abandons the cause, unsure of what to believe anymore. With Brad and Kiera no longer of value to her or her cause, Sonya walks away. Brad and Kiera lay down their own weapons, unsure of their next move. ---- : ~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap.Season 3 - Episode 11 "3 Minutes to Midnight". Continuum Episodes. Syfy. Credits * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog * Roger Cross as Travis Verta * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram Recurring Cast * Ryan Robbins as John Doe * Terry Chen as Curtis Chen * Richard Harmon as Julian Randol * Ian Tracey as Jason Sadler * Brian Markinson as Insp. Jack Dillon Guest Starring * Anjali Jay as Jacqueline * Adrian Holmes as Agent Warren * Zak Santiago as Agent Miller * Fulvio Cecere as Sergeant Patrick Cullens * Will Verchere-Gopaulsingh as Boy * Dan Joffre as Litchfield * Elishia Perosa as Ursula * Gregory Taven as Jogger * Sharon Simms (Kiera Stunt Double) * Efosa Otuomagie (Travis Stunt Double) * Dan Pelchat (John Doe Stunt Double) * Jaeson Lee (Agent Miller Stunt Double) Quotes Trivia References Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes